


Eight Hours Ahead

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [117]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Draco misses him, Firecalling, First Time, Harry is in Bejing, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter is travelling in China with the Auror Department and Draco misses him terribly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Eight Hours Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based on the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge prompt. no 16. _I couldn't sleep anyway._  
>  ❤

Draco regretted his decision to firecall the very second that Harry’s face roared into existence in the green flames of their fireplace. Beijing was eight hours ahead of London, which meant that it was two in the morning for Harry. 

His husband would have been tucked up happily in bed, snoring lightly, his limbs spreadeagled across the mattress. 

“I’m sorry,” Draco said bashfully. “I’ve been missing you terribly is all. Shouldn’t have woken you, lovely-”

“S’alright,” Harry replied, his flickering image smiling. “I couldn’t sleep anyway. I’m happy that you called… Just counting down the hours until we’re back together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
